One method of applying paint to a surface is to use a paint roller. Paint rollers are comprised of various thicknesses of fiber covered cylinders and are attached to a roller holder which rotates about a shaft which has a handle.
If the paint roller is to be salvaged for reuse it is necessary to thoroughly clean the paint material from the paint roller. A basic method of accomplishing the cleaning process is to immerse the paint roller, either while still attached to the roller holder or after it is removed from the roller holder, into a liquid and agitate the roller or its surface to dissolve the paint. Another basic method is to cause a liquid under pressure to spray upon the paint roller to dislodge the paint. These basic methods have various degrees of success in cleaning the paint roller dependent upon the perseverance and attention of the individual operator. These basic methods usually are very time consuming and messy for the operator, can result in incomplete cleaning of the paint roller and can cause damage to the operators apparel and the surrounding surfaces. It is very difficult to accomplish these basic cleaning methods anywhere other than out-of-doors, a situation which is not always desirable or available. The advantages of my invention include the thorough cleaning of different sizes of paint rollers while still attached to the handle in a device which is easy to set up, requires little attention by the operator, with a minimum of mess and cleanup in a location of the operators choice. Other advantages which will become apparent in later paragraphs are the result of the novelty and simplicity of my invention.